plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Flamenco Zombie
225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 5 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Crazy |tribe = Dancing Zombie |trait = None |ability = When played: Do 2 damage to the Plant Hero for each Dancing Zombie. |flavor text = Also enjoys dancing the rumba, tango, and the Hokey Pokey.}} Flamenco Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play and has 3 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability does 2 damage to the plant hero for every zombie on the field, including him, when he is played. His closest plant counterpart is Sonic Bloom. Origins He is based on Flamenco, an art form known to the Spanish regions. It includes dancing, singing, guitar playing, etc. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Dancing Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Do 2 damage to the Plant Hero for each Dancing Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Also enjoys dancing the rumba, tango, and the Hokey Pokey. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Common Update 1.12.6 *Design change: His rose is now in his mouth when he is played. Strategies With This zombie's stats are poor for his brain cost. However, his ability can be devastating if you have enough dancing zombies on the field. While you could play him by himself due to his ability counting him too, there are many better options if you want to leave a 3 /2 zombie and do 2 damage. Therefore, a dancing deck is optimal when using him. There are a few dancing zombies that go well with Flamenco Zombie. makes a , which in turn makes a , allowing Flamenco Zombie's ability to do 8 damage if all three survive. Binary Stars outright doubles the damage Flamenco Zombie's ability does, allowing him to severely damage, or even finish off your opponent. Aside from synergy, Jester and Headhunter are good zombies to have on the field due to their high health. Z-Mech goes with Flamenco Zombie very well, as he has access to Camel Crossing, a cheap and efficient way to enhance the survivability of dancing zombies (which tend to have low health) on the field, as well as , who lets him swarm more dancing zombies earlier. Electric Boogaloo is no slouch either, as he too has various boosting tricks (although not as cost-efficient as Z-Mech's), including Secret Agent. Furthermore, he is the only hero who can do 10 damage with Flamenco Zombie's ability normally, due to him having access to Synchronized Swimmer, the only Amphibious dancing zombie so far, and Killer Whale, which allows him to play a dancing zombie on the aquatic lane. Impfinity can use In-Crypted, Firefighter, or Mixed-Up Gravedigger to reactivate Flamenco Zombie's ability, although Secret Agent is more efficient. And finally, Professor Brainstorm can make more brains via Cryo-Brain, or play Teleport to land a surprise attack on his opponent. It is best avoided to play this zombie when your opponent is a few bars away from a block. This makes it a risky move, as Flamenco Zombie's ability may be blocked and wasted. Against The zombie himself is pretty easy to destroy, but the real issue about this zombie is his ability. The best you can do is to count on luck and block it, but even that isn't possible if you have no Super-Blocks left. Therefore, it is better to either remove as many dancing zombies before Flamenco Zombie can be played, especially if your opponent starts rushing many of them out on the field (assuming your deck is suitable at removing them), or win before this can be played again. Binary Stars should be prioritized, as they can make Flamenco Zombie's ability deadlier. If you go late into the game as a hero, you can play Soul Patch to avoid taking damage yourself, although the Soul Patch in question will be heavily damaged or destroyed if the damage done is huge enough. Unless he is blocking your plants from finishing off your opponent, or you need to stall for time, do not Bounce this zombie unless you also take care of the other dancing zombies, as he can be replayed to do damage to you again. Gallery FlamaencoZombieStat.jpg|Flamenco Zombie's statistics FlamencoCard.PNG|Flamenco Zombie's card FlamencoZombieCardImage.png|Flamenco Zombie's card image SpriteAtlasTexture-41c22056-f0e2-4d4e-b292-88bd3b94d76f-1024x1024-fmt34.png|Flamenco Zombie's textures flamencozombie hand R 2.png|Flamenco Zombie's hand texture Flamenco Zombie when played.jpeg|Flamenco Zombie being played Flamenco Zombie throwing hat.jpeg|Flamenco Zombie activating his ability ManAttack.png|Flamenco Zombie attacking DedMan.png|Flamenco Zombie destroyed Bullseye Flamenco Zombie.png|Flamenco Zombie with the Bullseye trait Flamenco Zombie With Overshoot Tinted Gray.jpg|Flamenco Zombie with the Overshoot trait, note that Flamenco Zombie is tinted gray due to a glitch Shielded Flamenco.png|Flamenco Zombie on the aquatic lane shielded Tinted Gray Flamenco Zombie.jpg|Flamenco Zombie tinted gray due to a glitch Flamenco Zombie destroyed by Lawnmover.jpeg| being played on Flamenco Zombie 72B17A55-D46F-4ED3-94DC-AE597D50A941.png|Final Mission being played on Flamenco Zombie FlamencoRockWall.jpg|Rock Wall being played on Flamenco Zombie Old FlamencoZombieHDescription.png|Flamenco Zombie's statistics Flamenco Zombie card.png|Flamenco Zombie's card FlamencoZombieExample.gif|Flamenco Zombie activating his ability (animated) Zookeeps.png|The player having the choice between Zookeeper and Flamenco Zombie as the prize for completing a level Flamenco Zombie going to Transmogrify.jpeg|Transmogrify being played on Flamenco Zombie Flamenco Zombie stats.png|Flamenco Zombie's statistics Trivia *If the player listens very closely, they can hear "sí" when he attacks, which in Spanish means "yes." *The Hokey Pokey mentioned in the description may be a reference to the Vasebreaker level of the same name. *When he is played, the player can hear the strumming of a guitar. See also *Sonic Bloom Category:Dancing cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies